fandom_of_fire_emblemfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Emblem: Moonlight/Playable Characters
Mavis Mavis is the default name for the avatar. Mavis will always start out in the "Neutral" class, which can only use Lances. They can then be reclassed into any other class if desired. If kept as a Neutral, they can be promoted to "Liberator", which utilizes Lances and Staves. They have a signature weapon called "Celes", which is a Lance that has some features of a key. Their personal skill is "In Between", which grants +1 to a random unit's median stat every time Mavis initiates a fight. Wilfred Wilfred is one of the first two units that will join Mavis' cause in the prologue. His base class will be Archer. He can be reclassed into either Troubadour or Knight. He has access to Bow Knight and Sniper as advanced classes. His personal skill is "StrenMagi Boost", which essentially is Rally Strength and Rally Magic combined. He is the younger twin brother of Wilma. Wilma Wilma is one of the first two units that will join Mavis' cause in the prologue. Her base class is Troubadour. She can be reclassed into either Archer or Knight. She can be promoted to Strategist or Medic (Staves and Swords). Her personal skill is "DefeResi Boost", which is a fusion of Rally Defense and Rally Resistance. She is the older twin sister of Wilfred. Sakutaro Sakutaro will join Mavis' cause in Chapter One if they choose to travel to Shikama's province capital first, or chapter two if they decide to travel to Castle Jerustine. His base class is Shining Warrior, which can only use swords. He can be reclassed to either Ninja or Myrmidon. He can be promoted to Shining Legend, which uses Swords and Hidden Weapons. He has an exclusive weapon called Otonashi, a sword that doesn't make any noise when attacking. His personal skill is "Unseen Strike", in which an enemy has a 1/10 chance of dying upon initiating a fight against Sakutaro. He can only be S-Supported with Yuki, and will always, without fail, S-Support with Yuki in chapter 26. Yuki Yuki will join Mavis' cause in either chapter one or two, depending on where Mavis travels to first. His base class is Deathly Warrior, which can only use Tomes. He can be reclassed into either Dark Mage or Fighter. He can be promoted into the airborne Angel of Death class, which makes use of both Tomes and Axes. He has an exclusive weapon: a Tome called the Seven Deadly Sins. His exclusive skill is "Fallen Angel" which will allow him to do damage equal to the amount of items Yuki is carrying to any enemy that attacks him with a bow. He can only be S-Supported with Sakutaro, and will always, without fail, S-Support with Sakutaro in Chaother 26. He is the only unit in Fire Emblem history who is airborne due to actual wings on his back, as he is the only one who can be an Angel of Death. Akari Akari will join Mavis' cause in Chapter Three. Her base class is Ninja. She can be reclassed into either Fighter or Cleric. She can be promoted to either Master Ninja or Kunoichi (Hidden Weapons only). Her personal skill is "Full-Blooded Ninja", which allow her to do +3 bonus damage to any enemy when using a shuriken, if her luck is at least five higher than her opponent's. Sadie Sadie joins in Chapter Six, and her base class is Sky Magician (a mage mounted on a Pegasus). She can be reclassified into a Troubadour, Mage, or Thief. Her advanced classes include: Magus (high DEF, MAG, and LCK. Can also make use of swords and Dark Magic), Dark Flyer, or Air Valkyrie (a Valkyrie on a Pegasus. Has higher MOV and SPD in exchange for lower defenses). Her exclusive skill is "Take To The Sky" which grants her more EXP when using Wind tomes. She’s one of Yuki’s retainers. Joseph Joseph joins in Chapter Six. His base class is Cavalier, and he can be reclassed into Myrmidon, Mage, or Sky Magician. His advanced classes include Paladin, Great Knight, and Guard (extremely high STR offset by poor RES. Can now use Staves. Essentially a more strength oriented Valkyrie). His exclusive skill is "Knight’s Code" which repairs any weapon or potion that he gives another unit. Emilie Joins chapter eight. Base class is F Sayo One of Sakutaro’s retainers. Her base class is Oni Savage. She joins in Chapter 11. Hirofumi One of Sakutaro’s retainers, base class Myrmidon. Joins Chapter 11. Iona The queen of Jerustine. Joins Chapter 12. Base class is Dark Flier.